Paleo Love Story
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Seina Hakuzuki has just become Sailor Paleo Moon after reviving a boy she ran over with her car, Yusuke Urameshi. She must find the Queen of the Moon and the Silver Millennium Senshi and save the world.
1. From Death to Life

**September 3, 1994**

**North Hope Memorial Hospital, Room 214**

**Berkeley, California**

Time.

She never thought much about it before. She wasn't one to think deep thoughts about how her life would impact others or the world around her. She was always content to be Seina Hakuzuki. Maybe the rest of the world worried about how things would end up in a hundred years, but not her. She lived in the moment, constantly pushing forward her deepest desires, and not caring who she stepped on.

Or who she crushed.

On that cold, rainy afternoon in Berkeley, she was driving her old black Honda Accord down the ancient rain-slicked roads of the old-style part of the city. She remember she was playing one of the New Age/Metal bands that was popular among her and her friends at the time, and singing along.

There is no way to tell if that moment could have been stopped. Should she have had the music off? Should she have been going 30 instead of 40? Or maybe the problem lay with the dark haired male driver of the silver Lexus.

But she remember the loud sound of crunching and the bitter smell of burnt rubber. The screeching of tires drowned it out as she cramped up her leg, begging her car to stop short. But no such luck.

she felt her stomach rise into her throat as the airbag deployed, crushing her lungs and tearing the light from her vision. Her last thoughts were, _Please let her die and not the_ _other driver. Please_.

Don't think of her as noble, because she's not. But she also would rather be dead then live with the weight of a man's life on her back. Every breath stolen from him. No, she would rather death take her. she welcomed it.

Xxx

"Welcome back, Serenity of the moon."

That voice, she had no idea why, but it sounded so familiar. Like that sound you hear just before falling asleep, and again, just before waking. The sound of tinkling bells.

"I am Diana, your guardian."

Slowly a picture formed before her eyes. she sat up. _What was I just doing? Did I...die? This place is so bright, I can't see a thing_.

Everything was white. It was as if the world was now a coloring book that had yet to be colored. But somehow, it seemed right this way. There were parts of it that seemed to borrow from every great historical civilization: Greek columns and arches, a Roman colosseum, an Egyptian pyramid taller then those at Giza, and smaller Mayan ones surrounding it. There was even a perfected Stone Henge. Only everything was white.

she turned and saw that the speaker was only the size of her hand, with small wings.

She and she were clad in white as well. "Am I dead?"

_This can't be Heaven_, she thought. _Heaven wouldn't copy life...would it?_

"No," she smiled. "You are just sleeping while I wake you up."

"Look, Diana," she muttered. "I just want to know...the other car...were they killed?"

"On impact."

The blow was devastating. She sat down on the white grass. Suddenly this place looked like just what she deserved. Sorrowful and colorless. She had killed somebody. And even worse, she hadn't managed to die properly.

"This isn't purgatory," Diana said, landing on her left knee. "This place is your spirit home. You don't remember, but long ago, you were the guardian of this place. You are a Yosei."

"Really," sarcasm seeped from her voice. "Cuz I believe I was born to humans and I am pretty sure a spectacular goddess wouldn't have died in a stupid car crash. Or killed someone. Some great goddess."

"You aren't listening!" Diana fluttered up level to her face and glared at her. "Yosei attach themselves to a location. But in your case, there was a cataclysm that banished all magical creatures early in time. You foresaw it, and sealed yourself away, to be reborn when humans would be ready to live among magic again."

Seina sighed, catching the little Fae. "Ok, you've got her attention. What happened to the other creatures?"

Diana shrugged. "Trapped behind a powerful barrier. No one can break it. It is said that it was created by Chaos, and only the Queen can break it."

"That's weird," she said slowly. "So I have to find some mysterious person, also having powers, and hope they will help. But...Diana?"

"What is it?"

"Can't I do anything for the man in the car crash?" she knew she was grasping at straws here, but if there was a chance she was right, then she was a _goddess_. "Don't I have powers?"

"You do," Diana said. "But only you can discover your goddess powers."

"Well that s-" a strong wind gripped at her, pulling her away.

Xxx

"Hey look she's coming around," her mother's voice came in clear as a bell. "You had us worried sick."

"How long?" she asked her straight out. "How long was I out?"

"It was three days," her dad said. "The doctor says you are extremely lucky. You were only bruised. The concussion knocked you out this long."

_But I was dead! I know! I felt her body die!_ she wanted to scream the words, but they looked so relieved. She couldn't do it. "How is the other driver? Can I see him? I wanna apologize!"

They looked at each other, troubled.

"He's on life support. Technically dead...but kept alive by a mysterious benefactor." The new speaker was a clipboard toting nurse. "I will take you to his room if you promise to stay quiet. I think you deserve this much."

The blonde nurse helped her into a wheelchair and wheeled her down the hall. We were close, two doors down from each other, probably because we came in at around the same time.

The nurse nodded and shut the door, and she slowly stood, clutching the bedpost. Bruises really do hurt, but she was barely touched in comparison to him. "You can't die..."

A tear fell down her cheek and hit her hand. In that instant, her hand glowed that silver color from the dream. She knew it sounded nuts. But it happened. And she held that whitened hand on his wrapped up fractured chest, and then...the machines whirred and buzzed and beeped. All saying the same thing: this guy's alive!

She drew back, hopping into her wheelchair as fast as her bruises would allow, and smiled, eying the name on the chart. '_Yusuke Urameshi'. I'll keep tabs on you, I promise. But first I gotta roll outta here before I get noticed!_

So she slipped out of his room, down the hall, and back to her room, just as the nurses from the third hall were rushing in to check on what would soon be known as their miracle patient.


	2. Paleo Moon and the Spirit Detective

**September 17, 1994**

**Berkeley Middle School**

**Berkeley, California**

Seina had stopped thinking of him. She was going to go to school. But she had a failing math test that she had tried to riddle out in the hospital in her hand as she traipsed to school in her crisp new uniform, hair up in odango.

"Oh I give up!" she shouted, tossing the crumpled paper over her shoulders, where it hit Yusuke, who was standing behind her, who wore the wrong color uniform, a sign of a delinquent in her Japanese culture.

"That hurt, you lumphead," Yusuke said. "Are you trying to give me a lumphead too?"

she turned around and yelled, "These are not lumps! They're called odango! Odango!"

"Thirty points..." he said. He threw the test at her. "Study harder, odango head."

"Mind your own business!" she yelled. She turned and walked away.

_S_he looked back and thought to myself, _What's with him, wearing that green uniform instead of blue? Juvenile delinquent…_

Xxx

Seina got to class just in time and sat next to her best friend Shizuru Kuwabara.

She turned to Shizuru and whispered, "I hope we don't have a quiz!"

"Yeah, me too," Shizuru replied. "she ran out of space on her wall for failing grades."

She laughed. She had a dark sense of humor to match her dark hair. she had a bubbly light personality to match her pale everything. She was an albino.

"Okay class," said Coach C, the history teacher. "The air conditioner mysteriously blew up this morning. So we have to have class in the basement."

The class broke into excited whispers, and we all headed downstairs.

"You have anything to do with the explosion?" she smirked at Shizuru. She was so bad-ass. Seina envied her.

"Nah, too low-scale," she muttered. "she like fireworks."

Once we were all downstairs, Coach C continued class. "Now we were talking about the progressive era, and how it ended up."

The school counselor suddenly opened the door. "Coach C? Sorry for interrupting, but you have a new student. This is Yusuke Urameshi."

The class turned and stared at the boy in the wrong uniform.

All she could think was: _SERIOUSLY?!_

Coach C sighed, annoyed that his class was interrupted again. "Okay, well…you can sit…by Seina Hakuzuki."

The boy reluctantly sat down. "Sup Odango."

_Does he really not remember_? she wondered. _What the hell? How can he not?_!

Seina turned to Shizuru and hissed. "That's the guy! I told you!"

"Whoa she can see it now," Shizuru whispered back, using that weird way about her to sense that Yusuke had been dead awhile. "But he doesn't remember, so cool it."

"It's annoying," she muttered.

"Are all the classrooms like this?" Yusuke whispered, startling her. "she mean she like dark and spooky but this is Halloween on crack!"

she snapped, "No, you idiot! The air conditioner in Coach C's room blew up!"

Yusuke turned back around, leaving her to her headache.

Coach C came up and smacked his hand on the table. "Is there a problem here?"

"Nope!" she replied in a cheery voice.

The bell rang then. Everyone got their stuff together and started to go to the next class. Coach C turned to Shizuru and she. "You two, will you show the new kid where his classes are?"

"Sure, Mr-Coach C!" she replied, faking enthusiasm.

Shizuru and she grabbed our stuff and headed to the next class, with the new boy close on our heels.

"So what are your names again?" the delinquent asked.

"Oh," Shizuru smiled. "My name is Shizuru. This is my best friend Seina. What is your name? I didn't catch it when Mrs. O introduced you."

"I'm Yusuke," he replied.

Xxx

It was gym next, but the delinquent didn't show. Since it made Seina look bad, she snuck out to chase him down. She brought him back to life and he's got the nerve to get her detention? No way in hell. He was gonna pay.

Seina climbed up the fire escape onto the school roof. She heard voices, so she ducked down to eavesdrop.

"You have to keep it a secret," a female voice said. "I brought you some kabuki masks."

"Yeah right," Yusuke replied. "She's a sharp girl. She'll know."

"So outsmart her," the girl said. "We'll talk more later. You have company."

She climbed up and walked over. "I don't know what you are doing, but I really don't like detention or Saturday school. So come on kiddo."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him down the fire escape and back to class. Everyone was glaring.

"Hey I had to get him!" she protested. "He's the delinquent here."

"He's in trouble because the gold pen is missing from Martin's desk," Mr Delany said. "He was gone. We know it wasn't you because frankly, Miss Hakuzuki, a one _hour_ mile is tough for you. But the boy is a delinquent. He must have done it."

Seina pouted. Way to call her fat. "she was with him the whole time though."

"Then you are a foolish, slow, liar," said Mr Delaney.

Yusuke grabbed the teacher and almost hit him when bam! She hit the floor. She felt her cell vibrating in her gym shorts pocket.

Meanwhile the teacher had walked off and was chased by Yusuke. She later heard that Delaney passed out suddenly trying to make an escape and the contraband fell from his pocket.

Seina ran to the bathroom and picked up the phone. It was Diana.

"The seal has been broken," she said ominously.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered back, not wanting to be caught on the phone, but genuinely worried.

"You left the other day before she could explain to you what you must do," she took in a breath. "Chaos and his barrier are a problem for the future. Humankind is not ready for the barrier to come down. But your awakening came about now for a reason. Queen Hecate of the Dark Kingdom was the one who waged war on the Heavens and brought about your death and that of the others. Somehow, she too was reincarnated. she believe that all the players are converging again to bring about the final battle. You must seek out three things: the planetary goddesses, the Silver Crystal, and the Queen of the Moon."

"Goddesses are warriors," she continued. "You are the moon goddess. The Silver Crystal is the power source of the Heavens and you will find it with the Queen. In the meantime, the Dark Kingdom will open the barrier by tiny bits to let demons overtake the human world. As Sailor Paleo Moon, you must protect it. Your broach is in your bag and the activation phrase is moon prism power. Now, she really must mind the gate."

After that she sent her a long e-mail describing a theft from Spirit World.

_Three criminals have stolen the Artifacts of Darkness from King Enma's vault and escaped in the Human World. The Orb of Baast, which can suck out human souls, was stolen by an oni named Gouki. The Forlorn Hope, which grants a wish on a full moon for a price, was stolen by a hanyo kitsune named Shuichi 'Kurama' Minamino. The Shadow Sword which turns anything it cuts into a low-level demon, was stolen by the half-koorime, half-fire demon Hiei. Use purification power on them, and refine what you learned in the hospital. she arranged for aide.  
Diana_

Seina rolled her eyes as the final bell rang. At least she had photos so she would be able to tell. Ever since she had 'died', it had become even easier to see ghosts, demons, and various other things. she had been training her power and it was pretty easy to hit a target with her light purple energy.

she passed the playground when a kid fell. His soul floated away but not heavenward. Suspicious. This had to be the Orb.

Seina ignored the crowds around the child's body; she had to recover his soul. She found herself faster than she had ever been, and soon she was in the back park. Overgrown and unused, all sorts of criminals hung around here. The chill that told her the demons were convened in this place didn't surprise her one bit.

"How dare you think you can leave with a treasure!" The oni, Goki, said.

"I need it only for one night," replied the kitsune, Shuichi.

"That's the night of the full moon!" protested Goki.

Seina dropped from the trees. "And to steal my mother moon's power would be most unforgivable!"

Shuichi seemed struck by her words, and Hiei helped him to escape.

"Well I am no coward," said Goki, brandishing his full oni form. "I can take a little girl."

"Don't underestimate me!" I yelled, but he slammed her into a tree.

"Yo bastard," yelled a male voice. "Wanna play with the Spirit Detective?"

Down jumped a guy with sunglasses and a crazy black trench coat. But it was pretty bad ass, like being in a movie.

The Oni turned and the guy punched him. Seina heard the crunch of bone-human bone.

"Damn it," she muttered, grabbing the nearest tree branch. I had to find a weakness before throwing all her power into a shot.

"Thanks," Goki took the branch and was about to stab her with it when the Spirit Detective grabbed it and stuffed it in the guys mouth.

"Smile you son of a bitch!" Seina shot into his mouth and he exploded, demon guts going everywhere and human souls releasing and flying to their proper owners.

"Nice, Sailor Paleo Moon," the Spirit Detective said to her. "See ya on the flip side."


	3. Yukina is Sailor Mercury

**September 23, 1994**

**Dark Kingdom**

**D-Point, Arctic Circle**

"This is unacceptable!" Shouted the red-haired Queen Hecate. "Gabriel, you mean to stand here and tell her that your plan has failed?"

Gabriel, a pale, blonde shittenou, bowed before her. "The plan may yet work. I enlisted three demonic assasins to kill her in exchange for the sacred items. I know that Hiei, at least, will not fail. And then we can dispatch them and take the sacred items for ourselves!"

"Hmm..." the Queen gazed into her crystal ball. "Metalia has ordered these items also be secured, along with the crystal and the Queen. With those items alone, the Queen could call forth the other guardians. It is dangerous having even one in a goddess' hands! Kill that girl, bring me the items, and do not fail! And Gabriel...if Kurama uses Forlorn Hope, you will pay dearly."

Gabriel paled, but bowed to his Queen and vanished, planning to kill a certain Shiori Minamino.

**Office of Lord Koenma**

**Spirit World**

"Lord Koenma, I have brought the Orb of Baast for you," Botan said. "Ever since it's use in human world, it has been a red color. Or perhaps it was reacting to Sailor Paleo Moon."

"Ah yes!" Koenma said excitedly. "Give that orb to Ayame, she will take it back to the vault. But she have enjoyed those two as a team. It was a geniune offer from the reawakening Heavens when the Sacred Items went missing th-"

"Heavens," Ayame held the glowing orb. "Lord Koenma, I have seen in the flames what shall happen if this war returns. The Silence."

Botan thought, just for a moment, that a mark glowed on her comrade's forehead. But that was simply crazy thoughts.

"We are the Reikai," Koenma urged. "And we must remember that the Queen saved us from the Dark One at the cost of her kingdom and life. If the rumors are true; we will continue to help the Alliance."

"What about Kurama and the mirror?" Botan burst out. "He's going to use it tonight for his mother!"

"It needs to be activated," Koenma said. "I just hope Yusuke can outsmart it."

**Just Before Moonrise**

**Alleyway Behind North Hope Memorial Hospital**

"Stop! Please!" The blue haired demoness Yukina had been in hiding as a nurse, searching for her brother. However, recently more and more demons were around—and demons always knew about her valuable tears.

So it came as no surprise when was bringing the tray to Ms. Minamino and was struck on the head ending up here. Her attacker was the 'new doctor' Je Nuvir.

But it was clear now what he was. Her demon body went cold as her healing power and defenses went into effect.

"Ah," he smiled and laughed. "Then she don't need to worry. You're a demon too. I work for a place called the Dark Kingdom. We want a future where demons rule. So all you gotta do to help is kill that patient in 501. Shiori Minamino."

Yukina felt strength in her small body. Her body felt like it changed to warm water in blossomed from her chest. "You dastardly foe! I will not allow you to desecrate a place of healing!"

Ice shards from her palm shot at the man, but he vanished. A little fairy landed on her shoulder. "Sailor Mercury. I am Diana. You must meet her—Sailor Paleo Moon."

**Moonrise**

**RM 501, Berkeley Memorial Hospital**

"Doctor, why are you in such a hur-"

"Get out of my way," Gabriel growled at the poor nurse, shoving her aside. "I have to do this myself."

He walked in and easily accelerated her condition, then vanished back to the Dark Kingdom.

Meanwhile, Kurama stood next to the Spirit Detective and Seina. She was on her second mission as Sailor Paleo Moon. But this guy was messing with her head. He was a demon thief and also a human kid who loved his mom and wanted to save her?

"I only ask that you let her save her," Kurama said to them. "Then you give me justice in any manner."

"You would die," she whispered. "That isn't...the just world I'm fighting for. Your Mom...she'd never smile again Kurama. You can't save her like that!"

"Moonie's right," the Detective said. "We'll help. In any case, gotta do it now!"

Their hands touched the sacred mirror. It zapped them and Kurama ran downstairs to see his mother. The Detective vanished too.

A blonde man appeared before she powered down. "Who ar-"

He slapped her to the concrete. "General Gabriel of the Asian Division of the Dark Kingdom. You are miserable and vile."

"I am-"

A kick to the gut. This man was vicious.

"Sailor Paleo Moon!" A girl with blue hair had arrived. "It is I, Sailor Mercury! What did I tell you, Gabriel, about hospitals?"

She twirled, and they made their escape in a hurricane of bubbles.

Seina woke on the couch in the apartment of the blue-haired girl. She explained to her that her name was Yukina, she was a koorime looking for her brother and also Sailor Mercury. She assured her that she called Seina's folks with her phone, and left the mirror with the Detective.

"I know it's a lot to take in," she said excitedly. "But I have never had a friend."

"You have one now," Seina said gently, finally getting a word in edgewise despite her pain. Apparently next level demons COULD hurt her.


	4. Ayame is Sailor Mars

**September 24, 1994**

**Reikai**

Ayame stared into the flames below. It had often helped her to de-stress; but ever since this case with the sacred items, she had felt a change. She could see the future in the wavering heat. A dark future that would destroy everything. But beyond it all, a pulsing light and a crescent moon—

She snapped out of her reverie. She was supposed to be descending to work with Botan on bringing in Hiei. He was said to be higher level than the others, and so a shinigami of flawless record like herself was called in. It was better than her usual day, striking down humans when it was their time to die. She changed her kimono to a hitodama. Easier for flying.

This time, she had to disobey. This time...she was turning herself human so she could act on her vision. There was no time for deliberation.

But she miscalculated.

**Berkeley, California**

Hiei strolled through Berkeley at night. _Who shall she use against that damned Detective and the Senshi? If I don't kill Sailor Paleo Moon, it will be nearly impossible to get the sacred items._

A disturbance in the surrounding reiki distracted him, and he hid in the shadows as a Shinigami turned herself human. He smirked. It must be his lucky day.

He swung his sword, but a brilliant red light stopped him. "Damn you! Another goddess!"

"I foresaw your actions," whispered the woman. "I am Sailor Mars. How will you fare against the flame of war!"

She shot flames against him, but he vanished and appeared behind her, slitting her forehead. "You could never hope to win against me."

**Sparks Home**

Seina woke as soon as her cell went off. It was either too late or too early for this!

"Hello," she blustered out sleepily.

"Sailor Paleo Moon!" It was Yukina. "Diana gave her this number and a super-cool phone. Anyway, the next goddess, Sailor Mars, awakened but was captured by Hiei! She got a message that said to appear at Warehouse 32 tonight and give yourself up for her!"

"Calm down," she replied. "We have to save her. I'll go, and I'll fight him."

"Not alone, Sailor Paleo Moon," replied Yukina. "I will be by your side."

"Alright," she hung up, whispered her transformation phrase and headed out into the night.

**Warehouse 52**

she entered the warehouse with a nervous and ice-cold Mercury at her side, when Hiei dropped down in front of her.

"What is this?" He growled. "This is between us. If Mercury fights, she will kill Mars."

Hiei held up a fainted Ayame and showed us the mark on her head. "Here she is. The antidote is in her sword hilt. But you can't have it until you die for it."

Sailor Mercury shoved him away from the fallen Mars, and immediately put her in a healing state. Seina jumped up and shot energy at him.

"Why would you do this?" she shouted. "Just like Kurama, you don't look sold on the plan. So who has your arm twisted?"

She dodged a sword attack as he answered. "The Dark Kingdom will take down the Kekkai Barrier. They wish for demons to flourish. Not like your damn Reikai. If you truly are Sailor Paleo Moon, tell them to stop enslaving demons!"

He stopped short as the Detective entered the room. "Hey there Hiei. Let Moonie and her friends go."

Hiei laughed. "Idiot. I'll kill you all."

Out of the blue, the Detective flew high and smashed him in the jaw, and an unexpecting Hiei fell down. Now enraged, Hiei used his hyperspeed to daze the Detective, but he followed the demon's movements and landed another right hand on his jaw as he tried to attack. Immediately noting the weakened state of the enemy, she hit him with her unrefined energy, causing him to fall.

Seina ran to the Detective. "Please! The antidote for Mars is within the sword."

"Of course," he pressed it into her hand and kissed her cheek. "You were very brave, y'know."

Seina blushed and ran to Mercury's side, saving Mars. She looked up again and the demon and Detective were gone.


	5. Bride

**September 26, 1998**

**Yusuke's House**

**Berkeley, California**

The sky suddenly went dark over Yusuke's house.

"Did you do that?" His drunken mother asked.

"No!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Why would she?"

Ayame, whom he knew to be Mars, knocked on the door. He allowed her into his room, keeping it quiet from his mom.

"Where is Sailor Paleo Moon?" He asked immediately, instinctively knowing this was about her.

"The Dark Kingdom stole her away!" Ayame whispered. "They have realized who she is; and are going to marry her to a general to turn her evil! We cannot follow. You must do this alone, Detective."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed. "I'll save Moonie."

**Dark Kingdom**

**D-Point, Arctic Circle**

The Detective appeared in a dark castle.

"Where is Moonie?" Yusuke muttered.

Suddenly a man grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet, dragging him down a hallway.

"Hold on a second!" Yusuke struggled. "Let go of me!"

"You have to be dressed for the wedding," said the man.

"What wedding?" the Detective asked.

"Are you going to go willingly, or do we have to knock you out?" said the man.

"I'll go," Yusuke replied. _To find Sailor Paleo Moon. To save her from this place._

**Wedding Hall**

Happy wedding music played. Seina stood in mockery of the event, fear and anger visible on her features. She was clad in a long ivory dress and veil. She was forced to stand still, and her powers didn't work.

The demon Uriel stood next to her, ready for vows.

And they had him. The Spirit Detective. They ripped off his mask and tied him up, a knife to his throat. He was...Yusuke.

Seina knew then, that she would do anything to save him.

The priest began the ceremony, "We are gathered here today to forcibly bind in holy matrimony Uriel and Sailor Paleo Moon in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, till death do they part. If there are any objections—"

"Let her go!" she yelled, trying to get to Yusuke. she was held back.

Yusuke pulled away from his captor. He grabbed her arms, but couldn't move her.

"She's staying with me!" Uriel said, throwing up a force field, and causing Yusuke to fly against the wall.

"Yusuke!" she exclaimed.

Uriel grabbed her and turned her toward him. "I like the fire in you," he said, and kissed her.

Yusuke stared at them, his anger immediately firing up his reiki. "Get away from her."

"Oh, so now you defend her," said Uriel mockingly. "Now that she is mine, she will defend her with every breath in her body. And yet you sit back and let her fall into another's arms."

"You don't own me! You just think—" Seina began.

"Moonie, be quiet." Yusuke said.

She fell silent.

"Now let her go or die," Yusuke continued.

"Not going to happen," Uriel replied, kissing her cheek. "She will be my bride. DO THE VOWS!"

The priest continued. "Do you take this man to be your husband?"

"Never!" Seina replied angrily.

The priest ignored her. "And do you take this woman to be your wife?"

Uriel smiled. "I do."

"I now pronounce you—"

"NO!" she yelled, trying to get away.

"Man and wife. Kiss the bride."

Uriel kissed her and slipped a ring on her finger.

Yusuke broke through the barrier, grabbing Uriel and throwing him against the wall.

Seina wiped her mouth. "Ugh…"

Uriel laughed. "What are you going to do? Even if you kill me, I got what I wanted—she'll be evil soon."

"Not my Moonie," Yusuke said. "She's the only light in a dark world."

Seina blushed, her confidence building as her body changed back to goddess form. "And you shall be punished for making a mockery of the sanctity of marriage. I think one bullet will do."

Seina winked at Yusuke, and he finished off Uriel and then kissed her full on the lips. She felt faint and he caught her. "I love you...Detective Yusuke..."


	6. Botan is Sailor Jupiter

**September 27, 1994**

**Berkeley Junior High**

**Berkeley, California**

Seina returned to school, unsure of how she would approach Yusuke now; or explain to Yukina and Ayame, both of whom now attended school with her.

she wasn't watching where she was going, and she fell. A girl grabbed her and pulled her out of danger.

"You and Yusuke are traffic magnets," she said, grinning. "'I'm Botan. You're Sailor Paleo Moon, right?"

"I am," she replied. "You're Yusuke's friend. Ayame told me your job is similar to what she used to do."

"Yes, that's-"

Suddenly there was a loud screech that sounded almost like a screaming woman, but a bit inhuman at the same time.

"What was that?" she frowned as she asked the question.

"I don't know…" Botan replied. "But it hurts her ears."

They rushed into the school, only to find everyone fainted. Seina slipped some cotton in her ears and handed some to Botan.

A ghostly form of a girl floated in the room, still screaming.

Seina fell to her knees. Her body was still weak from yesterday, and this Dark Kingdom monster knew it.

There was a flash of green light and Botan stood between her and the monster, hitting it with spirit attacks and then-dissipating it with lightning.

Seina called the girls, and in moments they were together on the roof, our new meeting place.

Diana suddenly appeared. "Congratulations everyone! We have our team together at last and now must focus on the Queen and jewel."

A silver crescent wand appeared in her hand. "What's this for?"

"To concentrate your spirit energy, right Diana?" Yusuke stepped from behind the air conditioner and smiled. "Relax. I came to say she want to keep fighting with you guys. Otherwise, I might get bored."


	7. Teamwork

**September 28, 1994**

**Urameshi Apartment**

**Berkeley, California**

"_You are my vessel…I am Raizen" A winged visage whispered that name. Over and over he whispered it. "The Silver Crystal...find for her the Silver Crystal...restore what once was...Raizen..."_

Yusuke woke up. _Damn, always the same, ever since the accident. The girl who saved him in the hospital...she needs the crystal. But why does the demon come…Raizen._

**Berkeley Park**

Seina woke in a bad mood. She wasn't sure about this 'Sailor Paleo Moon' thing. She was in no way a leader. The only person she had ever protected was Yusuke, and that was with her goddess moon powers.

Seina spent the Saturday with the girls. Yukina was studying up for a new patient coming in, and Botan and Ayame were bickering over the Shinigami rulebook.

Seina noticed instantly when Yusuke entered the park. Things were still weird since the incident at the Dark Kingdom, but as a team the girls and she had agreed to trust him.

"Hey, odango," he called casually. "Have you been studying?"

Seina glared. "I don't need your help!"

**Sparks Home**

Seina awoke to a sound of beeping. It was late, but there was a harmful miasma saturating the town, stealing the energy of the humans.

Seina put a surgical mask on and ran outside, trying to contact the others. No one answered, and she fell to her knees, again unable to fight.

Suddenly she was lifted into Yusuke's arms. "It's dangerous. I can't stay a-awake myself much longer.

"But Yusuke, what do I do? I really am a useless leader!"

"Pull yourself together, Sailor Paleo Moon!" Yusuke gave her a thumbs-up. "You can do it!"

The moon stick appeared, glowing in front of her. "What? Where did that come from? I left it at home."

Seina lifted it as Yusuke collapsed. _Yusuke. He told me to channel my spirit energy. I have to save him. I have to save everyone._

Seina held the stick, concentrating, and purple light flooded out of it. "That light... That power is flowing out of it."

She looked at Yusuke. "I don't know if I can do it."

Seina turned forward. "Please... For everyone..."

She held the glowing stick out. "So they can live! Please..."

Bright purple light shone everywhere, as the stick's power shots out.

People lying on the street began to awaken. They slowly stood up as she fell back, unconscious.

"Sailor Paleo Moon?" Yusuke called as he caught her in his arms. "That crisis must have made her tired..."

"No..." she mumbled.

"Using the power was too much for her," he said. He kissed her on the cheek. "Not bad, Sailor Paleo Moon."

He picked her up and carried her away.

**Urameshi Apartment**

Seina opened her eyes and realized she was not at home. She looked around and saw it was obviously Yusuke's room. _So he took her here..._

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked, entering the room. "You blacked out and her place was closer. I was still pretty weak from the miasma myself."

Seina nodded. "Why...did you become the Spirit Detective anyway?"

"I owe the Reikai my life," he said. "I died in an accident and they gave me a second chance depending on a girl. But now I think...I'll never see her again, without the Silver crystal to save her."

Seina started. "The Silver Crystal?"

He nodded. "She comes to me in the night, pleading that I save her world with it."

"Wow," she whispered. "I only do it because I have to protect the Queen. Maybe it's the same girl."

Seina grinned at him, but felt her heart sinking.

Their eyes met. Yusuke put his hand on her shoulder.

"Seina," he whispers.

Her heart jumped. _It's the first time he didn't call me a nickname. He...used my name._

"Here's your bag," he said, holding up her bookbag. Seina took it and he left the room.

"He called me... Seina..." she held her bag tightly. "So then she should call him Yusuke..."

There was a beeping sound and it turned out to be the girls, under attack by Raizen. Seina sent a text to Yusuke and jumped out the window and onto the street.

She ran at full speed, terrified of what the evil shittenou was doing to her friends. But as she neared, and saw them trapped in a force field that sucked their energy, she didn't think.

"Moon twilight flash!" Seina attacked Raizen, but he was too fast. He got behind her and got her in a chokehold.

"Sailor Paleo Moon," he growled. "Where is the power from your wand coming from? Do you have the Silver Crystal?"

"No," she spat. "And if I did I would protect it from people like you!"

He moved to finish her when-

"Crescent cutter!" A girl surrounded in gold light appeared. Her attack was perfect; cutting Raizen to shreds.

The other girls and she stood. The final girl had a crescent mark on her forehead. It was Shizuru!

"Hello Seina, I mean Sailor Paleo Moon," she said. "Hello Mars, Mercury and Jupiter. I am Queen Selene of the Heavens."


	8. Selene and Raizen

**October 11, 1994**

**Sparks Home**

**Berkeley, California**

The call came late that evening. It was Shizuru, the Queen. "Sailor Paleo Moon. Michael attacked Botan on her way home. They fought and she lost before we could come to her aid. You must meet us at Berkeley Tower at once if we hope to save her."

Seina hung up the phone, but her heart was burning. The lights clicked off and she felt the humans of the city in pain. _Oh no! What about Yusuke? Raizen..._

**Urameshi Apartment**

Yusuke sat up in bed. "That dream...someone called to me...? My head hurts... What's going on!?"

He looked out the window. "A blackout!? What's over there? A single light..."

He saw one single bright light in the dark city. He got up and ran to her aid, somehow knowing Sailor Paleo Moon was in danger.

**Berkeley Water Tower**

"Moon Healing Escalation!" she shouted from atop the tower. The light from her wand restored power and health to the city.

"Meddlesome moon brat!" Shouted Michael, blasting her off the tower.

_Oh no...all out of power and falling to my death; will it end like this? I want to see him again, not die!_

Seina was caught by the Spirit Detective, wearing the stupid mask from that first night. He winked at her. "Detective... I don't believe it... You saved me again!"

She then remembered the danger her friends were in. she embraced Yusuke. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you whisk me away. Her friends need her. I'm the only one who can save them. Back me up!" Seina kissed him and jumped up to the tower to fight.

Yusuke held his hand over his mouth as he watched her leave. "Sailor Paleo Moon! You can do this! I'm right behind you!"

Seina ran back to the goddesses, whose powers were all being sucked up by Michael.

Her eyes widened as she realized that Michael was preparing to attack with his stored energy. _I have to get the Queen to a safe place. I have to protect her_!

She pointed the moon stick at the girls, and a sphere of light encircled them, carrying them away.

"Sailor Paleo Moon!?" Shizuru called. "Sailor Paleo Moon! Damn!"

A large mass of energy gathered around Michael. He was going to attack her. He had a silver blade in his hand.

Shizuru yelled to the others, "Protect Sailor Paleo Moon! Hurry!"

The energy blasted toward her.

**Yusuke's Perspective**

"I have to save her," Yusuke said. "It was Sailor Paleo Moon who saved me first!" He remembered instantly, that he could not save her once before, a very long time ago. The memory stirred him into action, with no thought for his own safety. All he saw was Sailor Paleo Moon and that he loved her, and she was in danger.

He jumped up and dashed in front of her. The blade stuck, piercing him through the chest.

"YUSUKE!" He heard her anguished cry as he fell.

"Yes…" he muttered to the angel asking to take his form. There was a bright light and his body went limp.

**Sailor Paleo Moon's Perspective "**

"Wh-what?" She sniffed.

"You were...the girl I searched for. You saved me. And I finally acted man enough for you…I am R-Raizen. I was born to meet you here, my beloved...my Selene."

Her eyes went wide and tears fell in rivers. _He cannot die. Not like this. Not here, because of me!_

"No!" she shouted. "Noooo!" A light glowed around the fallen Raizen and Seina.

"Sailor Paleo Moon!?" the other girls called, but she wouldn't power down. Not now.

The moon-shaped tiara on her forehead shattered. A glowing crescent moon appeared beneath it. The girls gasped. "The crescent moon mark...! Queen Selene!?"

The mark on Shizuru's forehead disappeared, replaced with an ordinary Fauna mark like the others had.

Seina held Yusuke's head. Her outfit had changed when she cried out before; and now she was clad in a long flowing gown of white, with perfect silver wings.

"I remember," Ayame said. "About us... We're Queen Selene's four guardian soldiers...! Born to protect the Queen, and restore the Heavens. So, she's our REAL Queen."

The four girls, and Michael, watched Yusuke and Seina as they floated over the Berkeley Water Tower.

_I remember...Spirit Detective... I love you, Raizen_...

_Her memory is coming back quickly. I'm drawn into your deep eyes. The same color as your blue planet. The star that hides hopes and dreams. Back then, I loved to watch that planet from the moon. And on that planet, the high ranking shittenou, Raizen, I wanted to see you. Sometimes, I went to Earth to be with you, Raizen. But, we couldn't meet like that. Why? The people of the moon and Earth couldn't be together... We weren't supposed to love one another... But, it was too late._

**1284 B.C.**

**Moon Palace**

"Destroy the Heavens!" the woman called. "Bring me the Silver Crystal!" She turned. "Raizen! Have you betrayed the earth!? This is all for our prosperity!"

"Stop!" Raizen called. "You must stop! This is a useless fight!"

The woman raised her sword above her head. A gaseous entity smiled behind her. She brought it down. Selene screamed as the blade cut through Raizen.

"Noooo! Raizen!"

**October 11, 1994**

**Berkeley Water Tower**

"Answer me!" Seina pleaded. "Open your eyes!"

Tears streaked down her face.

_I remember...We were born here, and met again. Is this our destiny, Raizen?_

"Spirit Detective!" Seina cried. "I can't do anything... I love you. You're the only one..."

A tear fell from her cheek into the air. A bright light glowed from it. It slowly got bigger and brighter as power streamed out of it.

**Bystander's Perspective**

"What the-!?" Michael said.

"It's so bright!" Shizuru called. "I can't see anything!"

As the tear fell through the air, it transformed into a bright crystal.

"I see it!" Yukina called. "The light...! Sailor Paleo Moon's tear crystallized! It's glowing!?"

"I don't believe it..." Shizuru said. "The Silver Crystal..."

**Dark Kingdom**

**D-Point, Arctic Circle**

"Damn!" Michael said. "I can't sustain this barrier anymore!"

He transported back to the stone castle of the Dark Kingdom. He entered the room where three glass coffins were stored. He looked down at one of the decayed corpses. Muscle and skin began to grow around the skeletons, until he was looking at the face of Gabriel. The glass casing broke open.

"Gabriel!?" Michael called. "Uriel? You've come back to life!?" He saw the other two also restored.

"What's that light?" he said. "What happened to our deep sleep? What are we doing here? Where's our brother...? He was probably born again on Earth... Where is he? Raizen..."

**1284 B.C.**

**Elysion**

"What are you arguing about?" Raizen asked.

"Brother," Michael said, standing with the three other generals. "We are being tightly controlled. We can't stand the methods of the Heavens. They are watching us very closely."

"When did this start?" said Raizen. "Watching you!? Who's doing that? That evil creature? You don't know!? Use your skills! Find out!"

**October 11, 1994**

**Dark Kingdom**

**D-Point, Arctic Circle**

"The memory...?" Michael said. "The memory of our previous life...? I understand. We must search for our brother... Raizen. We have been reincarnated. Our memory is back. Again, we have fell in with the evil forces, and betrayed ourselves."

He saw the body of Uriel fall back and melt apart.

"Something's happening to his body!" he said. "Uriel, Gabriel! Have you become stone!? You're gone again..."

Michael saw that the once noble, kind-hearted generals, who were brainwashed by Kikyo and Hecate, had now turned into small stones. He, himself, now remembered his past - serving Inuyasha, and later Castiel. Michael had returned to his true self. But this would not last for long...

**Berkeley Water Tower**

**Berkeley, California**

"Look!" Yukina called. "The Silver Crystal!"

As the crystal fell, the light came out of it. The crystal landed in Seina's hands. The light moved into the body of Yusuke.

Then Princess Kikyo's voice shouted to Michael to steal the crystal and the Queen but instead, the Spirit Detective got stolen away.

**Crown Game Center**

The next thing Seina knew, she was in the Crown Game Center, where Yusuke and she used to play pachinko sometimes. She was in her flowing white dress, crying. Her head was buried in a soft pillow, rested on a table. The others watched her, concerned.

"Sailor Paleo Moon..." Shizuru said as she approached her. "I mean, Queen Selene. Do you remember?"

Seina looked up at Shizuru, who now had a Fauna mark. "Do you remember that I'm Sailor Fauna? That I'm the real leader of the four soldiers of your royal guard... do you remember about our kingdom, the Heavens?"

"I remember," she said. _Raizen... Before we were born here, when we were happy... The earth was one kingdom, and the moon was another. Soon, the two became involved in a dispute. Our happiness was torn apart... And it was the same this time. I couldn't save him._

"The Spirit Detective used to be Raizen," Diana said, alighting on her shoulder. "He was reborn on Earth..."

**Dark Kingdom**

**D-Point, Arctic Circle**

Yusuke was dead and his body was on a slab, being kept alive. Princess Kikyo had erased from Yusuke _all_ his memories; turning him pretty much into her own robot. His spirit was no longer in his body. He was no longer the Spirit Detective/Yusuke.

**Sparks Home**

**Berkeley, California**

Seina woke from a nightmare of Yusuke's face coming apart with only skull left. She woke up screaming, "NOOO!"

**Diana's Perspective**

Diana floated to the window, staring sadly at the moon. _Shizuru did well as a decoy. But in the end, Selene remembered painfully. To remedy the past, we must learn from our mistakes. We will go to the Moon Palace on the next full moon._


	9. To the Moon

**October 23, 1994**

**Sparks House**

**Berkeley, California**

Seina gazed up at the moon, touching the pendant around her neck. It was full. Her spirit home awaited her up there. The ruins she had seen once before; but Diana to be with him. They were all watching her because she went to Earth so often. they contained a great secret.

Seina tore her gaze from the sky and ran to where her friends awaited.

They all met at the park. She looked at the crosswalk and remembered the accident that brought her to Yusuke. she balled her fists. _I saved him once. I will do it again_.

"Sailor Paleo Moon?" Diana said. "We need to use our powers together to teleport."

Seina nodded. "I know. We will find the secret to destroying the Dark Kingdom on this trip to the moon!"

The five joined hands and shouted, "Sailor Teleport!"

They appeared in the ruins of Mare Serenitis.

Seina looked up at the black sky. _The darkness is like velvet...so quiet. she looked ahead. The faded ruins... Crumbled... This is the moon. _We approached the ruins. _The Heavens. This was the capital..._

"Those broken pillars," Yukina said. "Is this where the shrine was?"

"Yes," said Diana. "The Moon Castle. And here is where the Queen used to pray." We walked further along. "Here is the center of the Moon Castle. That is the tower of prayer, the Crystal Tower." A spire rose high above us, its top crumbled like the rest of the area.

Seina looked at the ground in front of the tower. The hilt of a sword stuck out of the ground, its blade buried in the rock floor. "What's that?" she said.

Shizuru grasped the hilt and pulled. The sword slowly slid out of the ground. Shizuru held it up, a look of shock on her face. "A stone sword!?"

A small figure rose from the ground where the sword was stuck. She wore a smooth white dress with wings extending from the back. Her hair looked like Seina's, with two ponytails extending from balls, that reach her feet. She looked just like Seina; in fact, she could be her reflection.

"That is the holy blade, to protect the Queen of legend," she said. "Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, and Venus. You are the guardians. I called to you on Earth, as an incarnation of the moon goddess, Sailor Paleo Moon. Diana, you have done well in getting everyone here. I am the old ruler of the Silver Millennium, Queen Selene. Queen, I am your past life."

Her eyes widened. _Queen Selene...!? My former self... _I knelt in front of the woman, who still only came up to her chest.

"You're so pretty, Selene," the Queen said. "I can see your figure. My body was destroyed, but when the Moon Castle's main computer wouldn't start, I started the sub-computer and left my spirit with it. My image is being generated by the computer. I had Diana emerge from her cold sleep. I contacted her and had her watch over you. I've been waiting for this time to come. But now everything is in ruins. Do you remember, Selene?"

I thought of the past as I listened to Queen Selene.

"When the Moon Castle was beautiful," the Queen said. "The winds blowing inside the dome... But I longed for the real wind of nature. I often went to Earth. And then, I found love."

**1284 B.C.**

**Moon Castle**

**Moon Kingdom**

Someone grabbed Queen Selene's hair. "Queen!"

"Did you sneak off to Earth again!?" Venus asked.

"You're the Queen of the Heavens," Mercury said, holding a stack of books. "You must study!"

**October 23, 1994**

**Moon Castle Ruins**

**Moon Kingdom**

_Yes...I wanted to be with him. They were all watching me because I went to Earth so often._

"We were born on the moon," said Queen Selene. "Our lives were long. The holy stone, the Silver Crystal, was handed down through generations. We removed the negative influences on Earth. We watched to make sure it evolved in a positive direction. One year... The sun's activity was too much. That abnormal sun created a terrible creature. It crept to Earth before we noticed it. It tried to take over Earth for itself. That creature... It was our enemy, Chaos."

We stared in silence.

"I watched the huge power carried in the Silver Crystal," she continued. "That was how we lived long lives. Chaos wanted the power. It took advantage of the humans. It manipulated people. Then it came to the moon. Only the young, aggressive soldier of the Earth Kingdom, Raizen, tried to stop it. He was too late. He was banished defending me. I was so overcome with sorrow."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Do you remember? What happened..." The queen continued. "At last, I sealed it away into the Nemesis Ark. That is the story of the past. But, Chaos has been revived again. Now it is hidden somewhere on Earth. You must search for it. When I lost Raizen back then, it was such a shock. I was confused, overcome with grief. With my weak spirit, I made the seal that didn't use the full power of the Silver Crystal, and the seal became defective. I can't let that happen all over again. It's up to you! Use the true power of the crystal. Seal the demon away, Queen! Only you can do it!"

_The true power of the Silver Crystal?_

"Queen!" called Shizuru. "There's something strange about the crystal! Its contents went into the body of Raizen. After that, it lost its light."

"It contents went into his body!?" she said. "That's... Maybe... You need to save him, Queen Selene. Use your will. I know you're worried about him, but it's all right. He's alive. Don't worry."

Seina sadly said ok.

"Queen Selene, remember. It all depends on you. You have strong faith, and deep love. Without that, Chaos will triumph. Queen, as the justice fighter Sailor Paleo Moon, you were proud and self-confident. You were born a girl on Earth, and the real answers are there. I must go now. Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus. Please, work together to protect the Queen. I'm already out of power. I can't speak any more. Selene, be happy."

The Queen disappeared as Seina reached out for her, calling after her with tears in her eyes.

She dropped the crystal to the ground. Tears streamed from her eyes. Shizuru knelt behind her, and rested her hand on her shoulder.

_The power of the Silver Crystal...It all depends on me._

They formed a circle and transported back to the earth. "Sailor Teleport!"

They were encircled by light and rose up into space. Seina looked down as we floated down over Berkeley. _This isn't like the moon...The lively sounds. The shining sea. The fresh wind. I dreamed of this planet. I watched over it._

**Dark Kingdom**

**D-Point, Arctic Circle**

Meanwhile, Michael was mourning over the deaths of his beloved friends, the other generals, and was happy he had found his brother, Raizen. He realized that all the men had turned into small stones. He now knew he had aligned with evil forces. Thats when he saw Keiko at work.

Princess Keiko leaned over the Spirit Detective's body, her hand caressing his face.

"Princess Keiko," called Michael. "I'm here. If we get the Silver Crystal, the four generals will come back to life."

"His body's spirit was destroyed..." she remarked about Raizen.

_No...That wasn't right. This isn't right. I have to say something before it's too late._ Michael turned to Princess Keiko. "Just what do you plan to do with Raizen's body?"

Princess Keiko raised her hand at Michael. A jewel glowed in his forehead. Waves began flowing into it. "Forget..." she said. "Swear your loyalty to our growing leader. You brought that body to her, and no matter how many times you're reborn, you will work for her. Michael, go! I won't allow you to fail again! Try and get energy from the humans. The Queen will surely show up. And when she does, take the Silver Crystal!"

And with that Michael was once again turned to evil. He attacked the soldiers in the city. But the goddesses pooled their powers, protecting the Queen with 'Sailor Planet Power' and destroying him.

He reappeared as a the jewel Michael, at Keiko's feet, and she ordered Raizen to wake up. He had black eyes now, and no spirit. He picked up the jewel and it turned into a cracked stone. Like the stones of Uriel, Gabriel, and Zoicite.

Princess Keiko then looked at Raizen: "Raizen," she said, approaching him. He stared ahead blankly. "Now you are my puppet. Go above ground. Eliminate the Queen of the Moon Kingdom, the Heavens. Bring me the Silver Crystal."


	10. Yusuke's Dark Side

**November 6, 1994**

**Sparks Home**

**Berkeley, California**

The goddesses were having a meeting over the Holy Sword that Venus now possessed. It had just broken a piece of diamond.

"As you see," said Yukina. "it broke the hardest substance into pieces. That sword isn't made of any ordinary stone. Since we brought it from the shrine on the moon, I've been examining it with Diana. Neither of us has seen anything like it. It has many special parts. I think it has some ability to build up power. It's stone part is extremely venomous. After Sailor Paleo Moon—the Queen—used it to perform the seal in her previous life, we were bathed in light. That's all I remember."

"It carried a special poison... The Moon Castle was on the Sea of Selene. Once it was beautiful crystal palace. Our Moon Kingdom... Back then, the moon wasn't a desolate, dark star. It shined brightly. But the enemy turned it into a star of death."

They stopped talking. They saw Sailor Paleo Moon laying on a couch, asleep. "Talking about this must be hard for Sailor Paleo Moon-chan," Botan said. "Because of the Spirit Detective. And she saw her past life, the Queen, on the moon. Her spirit is tired." They carried her into another room and tucked her into a bed.

"We must learn how to seal away the evil enemy," said Shizuru. "We can use the holy blade of legend to defend the Queen. We must locate the headquarters of the enemy. But there is a grave curse of this sword. I wonder how we can use it. How can we defeat the enemy and seal it away?"

**November 21, 1994**

**Game Center Crown**

Seina arrived after getting a distress signal and found the Detective, standing over a beat up Venus and Jupiter. He kicked her down and snapped the Silver Crystal pendant right off her neck. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Seina stood up, hanging her head. "That is not the Detective." She thrusted her arm in the air. She looks back. "Venus!" No response. "Jupiter...!"

The crystal began to glow in the fake Detective's hand. "The Silver Crystal!?"

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Seina healed her comrades and then turned to face her foe.

"I won't allow this. You impostor! I see what you really are. I will put you away! I am Sailor Paleo Moon! In the name of the moon, she'll punish you!" Seina thrusted the stick forward, and light flowed at the Detective, surrounding him. Princess Keiko appeared in the light behind him.

"Detective," she said. "You have done well. Now that I have the Silver Crystal, I don't have any business with you girls. Goddesses, this place will be your tomb!" Seina looked at her.

"Queen... We meet again. You're still a weak, childish young girl. I am Princess Keiko. Princess of the kingdom of darkness. Queen Selene, have you always wanted to kill Raizen?"

_Raizen!? It can't be... Can it!? Can it really be... Yusuke!?_


	11. Belly of the Beast

**November 21, 1994**

**Game Center Crown**

**Berkeley, California**

"Yusuke!?" Seina called out. "He's alive!? Raizen!?"

Is it you? Those cold eyes... Doesn't he recognize me!? Could he be under control!? Has he become a tool of the Dark Kingdom? Queen of the kingdom of darkness... Has he become a tool of this Princess Keiko? He came... to steal the Silver Crystal from me!?

"No!" Seina shouted. "Look at me! Detective! Yusuke!?"

"Queen," said Princess Keiko, "Your prince doesn't exist anymore. I just put the power of the Silver Crystal into the dead prince's body. And with the power from Raizen, we will resurrect the growing leader, Queen Hecate. He has been blessed with the power. He is the Dark Kingdom's finest soldier!"

Dead body!? Dead!? Impossible. It's impossible!

The Spirit Detective and Keiko blew up the ceiling of the arcade and formed a warp hole. The two were pulled into the black warp. "No matter where it is," Keiko said, "the fight will be the same." A part of her hair whipped out and wrapped around Seina's neck.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Keiko said. "Now tell her! The secret of the Silver Crystal! It was passed down to the Moon Kingdom, the Heavens... The legendary Silver Crystal."

She tightened her grasp on her. "Where is the infinite power!? Give me the power, for eternal youth, and unequaled strength!"

Seina screamed in pain.

"Queen!" Shizuru called.

"I had been waiting, since ancient times," Keiko said. "One day I saw an extraordinary meteor shower at dawn. In that disastrous year... A gigantic lump appeared on the sun, from an evil black spot. It shot off and came down with the meteor shower. It was born on Earth. Chaos awakened then. I bowed to our growing leader, Queen Hecate. Ever since then, I've been waiting..."

"Let the Queen go!" Shizuru said. "Princess Keiko of the Dark Kingdom... Keiko... I remember... You...! You manipulated the people of Earth. Agitated them. You came to attack the moon. You did it all so recklessly. You sold your soul to the devil of the Dark Kingdom. I remember it clearly... And then, what you did... To the Queen, and Raizen..."

"And you've been reincarnated in this age..."

"That annoying Queen Selene banished Queen Hecate to the bottom of the earth," said Keiko.

"You don't have to serve Chaos!" Shizuru said.

"But, I will become supreme in this universe. Then, we can rule again! Ha ha! We have the Silver Crystal and the Queen now. We need wait no longer for the revival of the growing leader. I, Princess Keiko, will rule all. I'll be the true queen, with her new companion, Raizen."

"No..." Seina cried. The hair held tight around her neck. "No! Raizen!"

Venus and Jupiter tried to cut the hair strangling her. They both tried to lift the heavy sword. They failed. Then tried again and cut the hair but she was still entangled.

"The moon!" called Shizuru. "Our kingdom, the Heavens." She raised the sword high. "With the strength of my old life!"

"Yusuke!" she cried. "Raizen! I'll win you back!"

The crystal began to glow in his hand.

Shizuru clutched the sword and charged.

The sword pierced Keiko through the stomach and began to glow. She screamed as blood flowed out of her wound.

"The sword!?" Shizuru thought. "That light..."

I finally had you... thought Keiko. Raizen...when I was young...I watched you fall for her. I loved you even then.

"I've always been watching you." Her face contorted, her body began to disintegrate. "Always." Keiko's tiara dropped to the floor.

Shizuru stared at the glowing sword. She read the words on the sword. "'When the sword glows... the Queen will take the throne. The spirit of the Silver Crystal will appear. It will become complete. It will become great. The power of the Moon Kingdom will awaken. Give a prayer at the Moon Tower. Pray that the Moon Kingdom will have peace again...'" Shizuru collapsed, and the Detective rushed and grabbed her and entered the black portal with her and the sword. Seina followed him. No one was going to kill her best friend.

**Dark Kingdom**

**D-Point, Arctic Circle**

Torches lit the walls of the castle. Where is this...? Dark... And so cold...

"So you followed all this way."

Seina looked up and saw the Detective standing over her.

Shizuru lay unconscious on the floor beside him, next to the sword.

He slowly walked toward Seina.

"Spirit Detective..." she said. "Raizen... It's me. Selene."

He held up the Silver Crystal. Its light glowed on his face, shining on his wide eyes. The crystal faded away. He touched his hands to her face. He leaned his head close to hers. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her in the air. Seina screamed. He glared at her, his eyes black. He held up the crystal.

"Tell me! If this is the Silver Crystal, why does it give out no power? Besides this tiny piece and that sword, is there another Silver Crystal with more power!?"

"No-..." she said as his grip tightened around her neck.

"What is this great power of the moon!? Is it power carried by another Silver Crystal!? Where is that!?"

This can't be...this person, doing this...

Seina reached for the crystal in his hand. As she touched it, a blinding light flashed from it, knocking her back onto the floor.

Now Ayame, Botan, and Yukina appeared. "Sailor Paleo Moon! Venus!", they yelled.

A dark, gaseous entity appeared from all around him. "Carrier of the blood of the Moon Kingdom," it said. "So you've come this far, to this closed empire of the Dark Kingdom."

The girls stepped back. "Is this the great ruler, Queen Hecate!? Our ultimate enemy!?"

The Spirit Detective thrust his arm forward, and the girls were blown against the wall. Diana appeared before them, and blocked his attack.

"Sailor Paleo Moon!" Diana said. "His being this strong is due to the power of the Silver Crystal taken in by his body."

Shizuru sat up, holding the sword.

"Listen carefully," said Diana. "What is written on the sword is the method for the seal. To seal away that demon, Queen Hecate, the complete form of the Silver Crystal is necessary. Using the power of Sailor Paleo Moon's spirit, take the contents of the Silver Crystal absorbed into him before, and return it to inside the crystal! That will be the complete form. Then, using that as a switch, open the power! You must seal away Queen Hecate and vanquish it! That time has come, Sailor Paleo Moon!"

"Power, you say?" said Queen Hecate. "The infinite power of the Silver Crystal? Where is it!? The source of the power! Give it to me!"

"It is the power to bury you, Queen Hecate!" said Diana.

"Thoughtless, weak, know-nothing Queen. Are you the one who can seal her away? Heh heh... Your corpse will lie eternally in the Dark Kingdom."

"Evil spirit..." called Ayame as she drew her arms together.

"Mars!" she yelled.

"Begone!"

The attack was drawn into the darkness.

"Heh heh..." said Queen Hecate. "More, more energy!"

"It didn't work!?" said Ayame. "That's...!?"

"What can we do!" said Botan. "We don't have a chance like this. How can we even attack the Detective...!"

"He's been reborn now as another personality!" said Shizuru. "He's the same as Queen Hecate! We have to get him back!"

She brought her arms together over her head. "My planet of love, Venus! Give her the strength of love!"

"V-chan, no!" she called.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!"

The attack shot at the Spirit Detective.

He raised his hand and the attack dissipated. Shizuru was knocked back onto the floor.

"Venus!" she called. She held up the moon stick. "Moon Healing Escalation!" Power blasted at the Spirit Detective, surrounding him.

He gripped the crystal before his black eyes. "It's useless," he said. "You cannot beat me."

Whatever I do, he won't return to his old self!? I have to defeat Queen Hecate. But to do that, I have to take out the power of the Silver Crystal from inside him...Keiko said she awakened him with Hecate's power. If the Silver Crystal was too late...he's just now wielding it. It's not his life I will take...

"But...is he a different person now!? Can I do nothing but defeat him!? Kill him...?" Seina started to cry. "No... No!" As she held her head, supersonic waves formed from her two balls of hair. The waves shook the Spirit Detective as he held the crystal. A ball of light emerged from his body, and floated into the crystal.

"The Detective and the Silver Crystal," said Diana, "are reflecting the chaos in Sailor Paleo Moon's heart, and resonating...!"

"Sailor Paleo Moon's heart..." said Yukina, "is controlling the power of the Silver Crystal?"

Seina looked at the Spirit Dective.

He stared back at her, his hands glowing. "Spirit Gun!" Power blasted at them, knocking them back.

Queen Selene...Tell me... I can't do it...

Seina closed her eyes and saw her in her mind. "There is no one but you who can do it!" she said. "Please, take pride and self-confidence in being the Queen and the soldier of justice, Sailor Paleo Moon."

Seina stood up. "I can't stand to see him like this...Is there nothing she can do but this?" she picked up the sword. "Is this... our destiny having been reborn?" Seina lunged at the Detective. She swung the sword across his chest. Blood sprayed as he reached his hand out. He held her head close to his. He looked at her with wide eyes. We closed our eyes, and kissed deeply.

"Yusuke..."

Seina held up the silver Moon Scepter. Please let him live! "Silver Crystal! Return to the wand of the Heavens!"

"Raizen... I love you. You are the first and only one I've fallen in love with. Even if we are reborn, I will surely meet you again. We will surely fall in love again."

**Senshi Perspective**

The others looked on in horror at Sailor Paleo Moon, as she fell past the Spirit Detective, having lost all power invoking the Silver Crystal for the sealing.

"Raizen... We will cross time, and be reborn... And next time... We will be happy... Raizen..."

"Queen!" called Shizuru. "Oh no..." Her eyes watered. "We were not reborn to live this moment again...! Is this our unavoidable destiny?"

Sailor Paleo Moon and the Spirit Detective collapsed on the ground. The sword hit the floor with a clang.

"Noooo!" shouted Shizuru. "Are we only repeating our former lives?"

The crystal floated in the air, and joined with the light from the Spirit Detective.

"The Silver Crystal..." said Diana. "It's returning to its complete form!?"

It shone brightly. A chamber of crystal appeared around the two bodies, sealing them inside.

Then darkness grew. It was Hecate. It embraced the crystal and swallowed Sailor Paleo Moon and Yusuke inside.

As Hecate grew, the soldiers realized there was only one way try and help to defeat Hecate - by sacrificing their lives. By doing so, they would unleash the ultimate power of all their planets. They all prayed to the Queen to wake up, to be alive, and to save them all. They combined their powers with their pens. There was a blast. And four soldiers lay dead on the ground.

**1284 B.C**

**Moon Castle**

**Moon Kingdom**

Selene snuck around a pillar.

"Found you! Queen!" said Venus. "Going to see the prince again? she know you're infatuated, but approaching him... it's dangerous!"

"It is not infatuation!" said Selene. "Venus... Being that you've never truly fallen in love..." She stuck out her tongue. "You don't know my feelings!"

She ran off.

"Queen!" said Venus. "Oh... I have too..."

**Elysion Castle**

**Earth Kingdom**

Venus grabbed Selene.

"Queen! Did you come here again!? Come on, we're going home."

"It must be tough having a Queen so full of curiosity," said Michael.

Venus blushed.

"Michael!" said Raizen.

"Venus?" said Mercury.

Venus shook her head.

"I'm worried," she said. "That watching over Earth, protecting the Silver Crystal, and being our queen... Even though she's in love, she may get hurt."

Queen Selene thought with Raizen beside her, Feeling the wind blow here, looking at the sea like this... It gave her peace of mind.

Raizen turned to her. "When you look from the moon, what does this planet look like?"

"It looks like a blue crystal ball," said Selene.

They kissed under the moonlight.

"Raizen... So warm... When I'm with you, my spirit instantly becomes clear... I fill with strength...I want to be with you always... Like this for eternity..."

They looked out and saw darkness in the distance.

"Those..." said Selene. "What are those black clouds?"

"I don't know," said Raizen. "For some time there has been darkness over there, and clusters of huge monoliths have appeared. And they gradually spread over the planet..."

**1184 B.C.**

**Moon Castle**

**Moon Kingdom**

Keiko's army attacked the palace.

Raizen stood in front of Selene, his sword drawn.

"Stop!" he said. "You must not have such strife and hatred!"

As Keiko raised her sword, a black cloud of energy formed behind her.

Selene screamed as the blade cut through Raizen.

"Raizen! Mercury! Mars! Jupiter! Venus!"

Queen Selene saw her four soldiers and Raizen lying on the ground, lifeless.

Tears fell from her eyes.

"I'll confine Chaos... And along with this moon, seal everything... I will entrust you to the future!"

**November 21, 1994**

**Dark Kingdom**

**D-Point, Arctic Circle**

Seina opened her eyes. Darkness surrounded her.

"Where is this...? It's dark, and cold... Such darkness. Am she alive...? Am she dreaming?"

A shining crystal appeared in front of her. "The Silver Crystal..."

Seina saw a body next to her. "Raizen?"

A tear streaked down her cheek. "It's not a dream... Was she the only one brought back to life? This is..." The tear ran off her face and landed on the glowing crystal.

The crystal spread open like a flower, shining brightly.

Seina then heard voices of hatred and spite, anger coming from the people of earth. She realized she was INSIDE Hecate.

"Have you awakened!? Carrier of the blood of the Moon Kingdom! What is this power of life, impudent one! Heh heh... But you are now in her hands, and she will crush you!" Hecate yelled.

No! she have to get out of here! she held the glowing crystal.

"Ohh!? The insides of my body are hot! What are you doing!"

Seina appeared outside on the rocky ground. I made it out!? We were enveloped in the Silver Crystal!?

Seina held the Spirit Detective's hand in mine.

"His hand..." she said. "Your hand... It's getting warmer!? Yusuke?"

He slowly opened his eyes. "Sailor Paleo Moon?"

Her eyes watered. "Yusuke...! It's a miracle...!"

He held his hands in front of his black eyes.

"I can't see... anything..." he said.

"Yusuke!?" she cried. "It can't be...! Your eyes!?"

The cloud of darkness approached behind her. she turned around. "Queen Hecate!?"

Seina held the crystal up, and blinding light blasted at the darkness.

"Such strong power!" it said. "Much, much greater power than the mass she took in! Give it to her! That Silver Crystal! That power!"

It's getting bigger and bigger. Why!? Can't she seal this thing away with the Silver Crystal!? Is there still not enough power!?

"Sailor Paleo Moon!" called Diana.

"Hold yourself together, Sailor Paleo Moon!" said Shizuru..

"Diana! Everyone, where are you!? she don't have the allies who are always with her to encourage her! she came to fight together, but... Where!? Where are you!? Not... In this thing...!?"

Seina blasted more power into the darkness.

"Sailor Paleo Moon!?" called Yusuke.

It's no use. she can't make the seal. By myself she don't have the strength!

**Yusuke's Perspective**

I feel it, thought Yusuke. Sailor Paleo Moon... Your pain... she will feel it too, to take it off you...

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a cracked jewel. "I kept it against her chest... The stone is in pieces... The four stones..."

An image appeared before him.

He strained to see it.

"Our master," said the voice. "We're finally able to meet."

"Michael...? Is that you?"

"Queen Hecate, the obstacle, is an emperor of darkness with the power to turn everything to stone. Chaos will absorb all the energy, and enlarge the substance of the darkness. The mark on that thing's forehead... That is Queen Hecate's heart. If you concentrate your power and aim your attack there..." Michael told him.

He stood with the three other generals. "Master, we are glad to have been able to meet you. We hope this time you two will have peace..." The stone shattered in Yusuke's hand.

"Michael... Gabriel... Uriel... Raizen..."

He felt his chest. "Did you stop the sword tip for her? Did you bring her back to life?"

He ran to Sailor Paleo Moon. "Sailor Paleo Moon! Hecate's weak point is its forehead!"

She turned and looked at him.

"Bring out your usual cheer!" he said. "Don't cry! Have confidence in yourself. Your allies must be thinking that as well. It's all right. If they're your allies, surely they are watching you somewhere."

He held her face. "Use all your strength. If your strength isn't enough, I will give my strength to you. In place of your allies, I will help you. I'll always be by your side, Selene."

**Sailor Paleo Moon's Perspective**

"Raizen..." she touched her hand to his.

He always gives me his strength. Me and the Silver Crystal... I can't believe it... We're filling with courage, and strength... Rapidly... Becoming strong...

"Oh!" said Queen Hecate. "So you can manipulate at will the power of the Silver Crystal! This one little girl! The power of the Silver Crystal! she will not let you confine her! I will smash you to pieces! I will crush you!"

"No, Queen Hecate!" Seina grabbed the moon stick. The stick lengthened into a rod, the crystal floating over it. "You are the one who will be dust of darkness!"

Yusuke looked up at the sky. I can see the moon... he thought. Shining with white!

Seina held up the crescent rod as the crystal glowed. The full moon shone down on her

"I, Sailor Paleo Moon and Queen Selene, now with the strength of the moon, she will seal you away!"


	12. Battle Cry

**November 21, 1994**

**Dark Kingdom**

**D-Point, Arctic Circle**

The shining flower-shaped crystal locked on to the crescent of the moon stick. Power blasted forth. But the cloud of darkness continued approaching.

"Hecate is unaffected!?" she cried.

"Sailor Paleo Moon!" called Yusuke. "Don't hesitate! Pray! Use all your strength! Waken the great power of the moon... Pray to the sacred tower of the moon... For peace..."

I won't give up! Stronger! Power! Great power of the moon! Awaken! I put in the strength of all her heart and soul! To that thing's weak spot!

The sword and the four pens rose into the air. Their power shot into the sky, toward the moon.

**1284 B.C.**

"Diana," said the queen. "Come this way. This is the heart of our sanctuary, the Moon Castle. The room of prayer."

She lead Diana into the room.

"And that is the Crystal Tower. The tower of prayer. If anything should ever happen to this planet and the ones we love, pray to that tower. If you do that, this planet will protect them. Our moon."

**Diana's Perspective**

"Prayer," said Diana. "Prayer is making the Silver Crystal... grow!? This power! Can it be...!"

She sensed Sailor Paleo Moon's spirit. "Sailor Paleo Moon...! Sailor Paleo Moon is fighting on the surface! She's praying! Together with Sailor Paleo Moon...! Make us one! Now open the great power of the moon!"

**Yusuke's Perspective**

Yusuke looked up into the sky, squinting. Bright light shone down.

"This white light is pouring into her blind eyes... The true brilliance of the moon. The same brilliance as the Silver Crystal!"

"Ohh!" said Hecate. "This brilliance of the moon! This is it! The enormous power she have been searching for!" The light shone on the cloud of darkness. "I can't reach it! What pressure! My body... is being broken through!"

"Begone!" Seina said. She held up the crystal rod. "With the power of this sacred light! Turn to dust!"

Light shone from the crystal to the mark on Hecate's forehead. Hecate screamed as the light penetrated. The cloud of darkness blasted apart into nothingness.

Seina's eyes widened and she fell forward.

The light keeping Yusuke alive faded into darkness.

**Diana's Perspective**

Diana's spirit returned to her body and she returned to the moon. The old beautiful palace stood restored before them. "Sailor Paleo Moon's Silver Crystal led it... It was resurrected with the great power of the moon," Diana said.

**Sailor Paleo Moon's Perspective**

Her eyes slowly opened. She looked down at the now dead Yusuke, looked around at the now dead goddesses.

"Everyone...!" Seina said. She turned around. "Everyone? My allies? Raizen!" she looked over the empty field. "You're all gone?"

"Sailor Paleo Moon? Sailor Paleo Moon, can you hear her?"

"Diana!?" she said. "Diana, is that you!? Where are you!?"

"The moon. Sailor Paleo Moon, come to the moon."

"Diana! What about them all!? Oh no, did Queen Hecate!? I have to save them all! Diana, my powers are gone..."

"You can make it to the moon now, Sailor Paleo Moon. Pray to the Silver Crystal that's become one with the moon stick."

Seina picked up the rod.

"To the moon!"

**Moon Castle**

**Moon Kingdom**

Seina gasped.

"The Moon Castle...!"

"That's right, Sailor Paleo Moon," said Diana. "The Heavens has been resurrected. The master of the Moon Castle is you. Sailor Paleo Moon, you will once more be Queen Selene. The new queen!"

"Diana..." she said. "But I have to go home, where my mom and dad are waiting. I may be Selene, but... I am Seina Sparks. The Earth is where I met Yusuke, it is now the place where I am."

"Sailor Paleo Moon," protested Diana.

The small image of the queen appeared on the ground before the tower.

"Queen!?"

"Please be happy, Selene," she said. "This time, with the one you love."

The image vanished.

Seina stared at Earth through space. She raised the moon stick with the crystal.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

Seina healed everyone on earth. All the humans of earth got up as if they had just had a strange dream.

The sun was coming up and Seina returned to her home. A little sadder but no worse for the whole affair.


End file.
